


Two hearts

by ArxGett



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArxGett/pseuds/ArxGett
Summary: Dahyun giggled as she shakes her head. It's not really that difficult for her to be happy, because— all of the source of her happiness is here. On their little house with their kids.Saida family au
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Two hearts

Each people defines happiness with their own way, some may said that it came from hobbies they enjoy, some may said it came from their lover and friends, and for Dahyun? Oh, how she would brag about this every single time to her friends.

"Mommy, mommy! When will Mama come home?"

A voice call her, followed along with little steps coming from the hallway to where she is. Dahyun hummed as she opens the refrigerator to took out the ingredients for today's dinner, placing it on the kitchen counter and finally turns her head to her four years old daughter. "Mama will be home after Mommy makes dinner, honey. Why?"

Her first child, Chiharu, their little angel is always— always have been the source of Dahyun's happiness, and she's hundred percent sure it's the same for Sana. From the very first time she let out a cry after being born into the world, that Dahyun couldn't help but to tears up too, and to the way she talks. The little girl looks a lot like Sana, starting from her big eyes that seems to hold the entire universe, the light shade of brown hair, and how she smiles. Although, Sana would've say that she got that smile from Dahyun.

"Haru-chan wants to watch Magi girl with Mama," the little girl stands on her tiptoes right next to Dahyun, trying to look what's on the kitchen counter but failed. "Is Mama really going to be home right when Mommy finish making dinner?" Dahyun giggles at that, she pulls out a tiny stepping stool from the lower cupboard and picks Chiharu up, caressing her hair as the little girl finally saw what's for dinner.

"Of course, sweetheart. Mama won't miss out Mommy's cooking, you know?" Dahyun grinned as she washes her hands, giggling when Chiharu grimaced at the smell coming from the fish inside the plastic bag.

"The fish is stinky!"

"Really? I thought that's from Haru-chan!"

"Noooo! Haru-chan wears Magi girl perfume!! The one that stink is the fishy!" Chiharu whined as she pulls the hem of her shirt to Dahyun, the older woman laughing as she leans down to take a sniff.

"Ohhh, right, right! Mommy's wrong!" Dahyun let out a fake gasp, the little girl huffing with her hands on her hips.

"Hmph! Mommy have to be grateful that Haru-chan doesn't use her power!" Chiharu snickered proudly and Dahyun just giggled.

"Well then, because the fish is stinky, Mommy have to clean it," Dahyun clasped her hands together and crouched down, putting her hands on Chiharu's shoulders with a serious look on her face. "Magi girl Chiharu-chan, I'll be giving you a mission to watch over Yoosungie with all your heart. Does Magi girl Chiharu-chan able to fullfil that mission?"

Chiharu blinked few times before she nodded rapidly. Eyes fulls with determined— or so what Dahyun thought it was. "Yes, maam! You can count on Magi girl Chiharu-chan!" she giddily reply, Dahyun quickly makes a ‘ssshh’ ing noise with her fingers between her lips. "—and just whispers when Haru-chan is with Yoosungie! Understood!" with that, the little girl immediately hops off the stepping stool and rushes to the other room.

Dahyun giggled as she shakes her head. It's not really that difficult for her to be happy, because— all of the source of her happiness is here. On their little house with their kids. Yoosung is the youngest, he's born five months ago but they can see how well he's growing. While Chiharu looks a lot like Sana, Yoosung has more of Dahyun's features that Sana loves to point it out.

_“His cheeks is really a copy paste of you,” Sana once said, when she just put Yoosung to sleep on their bed. “And his nose too! I just want to kiss those cheeks all day.”_

_“Yeah, no. You'll wake him up if you do. Kiss mine instead,”_

_“Oh? Is that jealousy i hear?”_

_“...No.”_

_“So cute, baby. C'mere.”_

Dahyun starts working on her cooking after that. She glanced at the clock, there's still an hour left before Sana come home from work.

* * *

Dahyun turned the stove off when the soup is done, along with the fried fish and some side dishes. She hummed in delight after she taste it and immediately sets the table up.

"I'm homeee!" Sana's voice could be heard coming from the front door. Followed with series of giggles and Chiharu's voice. Dahyun washes her hands and trailed along the front door to greet her, rolling her eyes and laughed when she was greeted instead by the sight of Sana carrying Chiharu on her arms.

"Welcome home, Mama! Haru-chan just completed her mission to watch over Yoosungie!" Chiharu proudly say, a giddy smile on her face. "Right, mommy?!"

Dahyun nodded, leaning towards them to give a peck on Sana's cheek. "Haru-chan did well, Mommy didn't even hear Yoosungie let out a single cry this time!"

Sana chuckles at her excitement, giving a quick peck on Chiharu's cheek then turning her head slightly to give one to Dahyun as well. "Is that so?! Too bad Mama can't see Haru-chan on actions!"

"It's okay! Haru-chan didn't use her magi girl power today!" the little girl say with a giggle, she points to the living room as the two started to walk inside. "Mama, mama, magi girl! Let's watch together!"

"Mama will watch it together after you eat dinner, honey," Dahyun comes from behind her, pinching her cheek lightly and making her whines. Sana chuckles at their daughter's antics, she puts her down with a gentle pat on the head, Chiharu seems to be satisfied with it when she quickly went to the dining room without huffing whatsoever.

When Sana was sure Chiharu were in the dining room already, she wrapped her arms around Dahyun's waist and leans down for a kiss, feeling Dahyun's lips spreads into a smile, lips barely touch each others as she give her another peck. "How's Yoosungie? Out cold?"

"Mhm, still sleeping like a rock. Wonder where does he got that from," Dahyun sang-song, arms wrapping loosely around Sana's neck as the two starts to sway their bodies to the side. Even if it's just a silly, small gesture they usually makes, the small moments in life is always loveable in Dahyun's opinion. Makes her want to cherish every moments without forgetting any of it on the back of her mind.

"I don't sleep like a rock!" Sana pouted, now turning their bodies to the direction of the dining room.

"Yes you are. You won't know since you're sleeping anyway." Dahyun let go of her wife embrace now that they're in the dining room, Chiharu already sitting patiently in one of the chair, swaying her tiny legs that doesn't reach the bottom of the floor. "Mommy, hurry up!"

Dahyun chuckled. "Did you wash your hands?"

"Mhm!" Chiharu nodded. "Aaahh! Mama go wash your hands too!"

Sana, who were sipping a cup of tea with her attention on her phone, flinched. "What? Oh! Oh- Right, Mama forgot. Sorry, Haru-chan, Mama wash her hands right away!" and she did, almost dropping her tea in the process when she place it on the table and washes her hands on the sink. Sana sat down next to Dahyun, while Chiharu in front of them holding her kids size chopsticks with winnie the pooh on it.

"Thank you for the food!"

* * *

Dahyun turned on her side when she hears the bedroom door opened by a yawning Sana. "That took awhile."

Sana nodded, slowly and carefully went to the other side of the bed and lay down. Adjusting the pillows around the sleeping Yoosung for safety reason. "She told me about how she wants to fight veggies for existing and says that they're evil," she giggled. "And how she wants to protect her little brother from it before she passed out." she whispered, gently running her hand over Yoosung's head to caress his baby-hair.

Dahyun didn't answer right away. Instead, they exchanged a knowing glance to each other with the same loving gaze they always share. The same loving gaze that never changes even after all these years. The only changes now is they've become a small family they always dreamt of.

"Darling?"

"Mhm?"

"Can you believe Haru will be five next month? Gosh, time flies."

Sana chuckled, looking deep into Dahyun's eyes. "Don't be like that. You make it sounds like she's going to bring home any boy-- or girl, anytime soon to home."

"Well, what if she does? Before we'll know it, she's going to be in school and then--"

"Baby," Sana reaches for Dahyun's hand, intertwining it and pressed her lips to her knuckles. "That would be scary, yeah, but time would also feel slower when we're together, right?" she whispered, "But that also mean there's still so many years waiting ahead of us to see those."

Dahyun hummed as a response. Sana yawned once again and let go of their hands to propped herself up on her elbows to lean towards Dahyun, giving her a peck on the lips as a good night kiss. Dahyun smiled and eagerly return the favor, a series of breathy giggles leaving their lips as Sana pulls away, leaning down to give a peck on Yoosung's forehead. Dahyun following to give one as well.

It doesn't take long for the couple to drift off to sleep with Yoosung between them, the pillows guarding him in case he turns in his sleep.

It's really simple for Dahyun to be this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my cc if anyone loves to share ideas about my saida fam au! <3 thanks for reading btw!! :D
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/chickendahyun


End file.
